


Amanda and the Doctor

by adarkwintersday



Series: Hide Those Ears [14]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s02e05 Amok Time, Episode: s02e15 Journey to Babel, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adarkwintersday/pseuds/adarkwintersday
Summary: Like magic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just after Journey to Babel...

'The captain is a good man, I think.'

'Yes,' says McCoy, rather startled.  'He is.'

'And fond of my son.'

Oh.  Oh _god_.

'He is,' the doctor says carefully, 'his very devoted friend.'

Her eyes, bright and sharp, hold his.  'And nothing else?'

'He - well - '  Clearly there's no fobbing her off.  But where in the galaxy to start?

'The thing about Jim...he's had his heart broken - a few times - in the past.  He's a bit of a cynic, these days, when it comes to - well - to love.'

Surprisingly, she smiles.  'Doctor McCoy, you don't really believe that.'

He blinks at her.  'I don't?'

'I hardly know him,' she says.  'But even I can see that Jim Kirk is a hopeless romantic.’

'Madam,' he says - gallantly, but with an answering smile in his voice - 'I defer to your superior judgement.’

She laughs at that, and, for a moment, they stand in comfortable silence.  

And then she says, thoughtfully, 'I heard that you were there, Doctor.  At the _koon-ut-kal-if-fee_.’

'Yes, I...Spock wanted me to be.'

Again her gaze is startlingly clear.  'What did you see?'

 

A hot red desert.  A sky dark with dust.  Strange, expressionless, hostile faces, and Spock's eyes blank with some primal, alien lust.  The air thick with ancient things - with desire, and violence, and death.

 

McCoy shivers.  'Nothing,' he says, 'that I understood.'

'Nothing, Doctor?'  She sounds unconvinced.  'What about the Captain?'

 

Jim.  Brave, and vulnerable, and desperate.  Jim fighting with Spock.  Except that he wasn’t really, was he?  He was fighting _for_ Spock.  In _the place of_ _marriage or challenge_  Jim was fighting _for_...

 

'It was a coincidence,' he says, slowly.  'Or - more or less.  The girl picked Jim to be her champion because it was, for her purposes, _logical_.  And Jim accepted because he thought it would be the way to save Spock.  At least, that's what he _thought_ he thought.  Only - '

'What?'

'He _needed_ it,' says McCoy, and feels that the words are true, without quite understanding them yet.  'Something about that place, and about Spock's... _blood fever_.  Jim needed - wanted - I don't quite know what.'

 

Spock's mother nods.  ' _Pon farr_ ,' she says.  'It's a fascinating thing.  Vulcans are ridiculously embarrassed about it.  They're almost disturbingly uninhibited when it comes to discussing anything else.  Sex, childbirth, you name it...but _pon farr_.  They can't reason it away, and they can't explain it, and sometimes...'  She smiles slightly, almost to herself.  'Sometimes it almost seems like magic.'

 

'You think,' says McCoy, at once appalled and fascinated, 'that it - that Jim - '  His voice is a little hoarse.  'That he _felt_ it?'

Her smile, now, is broader, and for him.  'Who knows, Doctor?  As I say...' She takes his arm, and begins to lead him back the way they came. '... _magic_.'


End file.
